Je te veux
by Elkir Delrond
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial pour Hiro. En effet, il fête ses 18ans. Qui dit anniversaire, dit plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Le petit génie, lui, compte bien profiter de Tadashi pour l'aider à célébrer cet événement si particulier...
1. Chapter 1

**"Je te veux." est ma seconde fiction. J'espère que vous aimerez et sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

Ce matin, Hiro se leva de bonne humeur. Jusqu'à ce que Tadashi, son frère adoré, ne se jette sur lui pour lui faire subir « un savon ». Il ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune pendant une bonne minute avant de le lâcher, lui criant : «

\- Joyeux anniversaire p'tit frère !

\- Tadashi ! Arrête avec mes cheveux ! Tu le fais tout le temps !

\- C'est parce que j'adore tes cheveux, pleurnichard.

Tadashi passa sa main dans le noir ébène qu'était les cheveux de Hiro avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Le plus jeune était gêné. Il ne se ferait jamais aux compliments et autres remarques de son frère. Et ce dernier le savait très bien ! Ainsi, dès lors qu'ils s'unissaient, l'aîné prenait un malin plaisir à ne cesser de taquiner Hiro que ce soit sur son corps, sa voix,… Il aimait lui avouer ses sentiments pendant l'acte, perturbant au plus haut point le plus jeune, qui devenait rose pivoine.

\- Dépêches toi de venir manger ! Il est plus de midi. Tante Cass voulait te laisser dormir.

\- C'est de ta faute si j'me réveille si tard !

\- Tu n'as pas aimais hier soir ? Il fallait bien fêter tes dix-huit ans comme il se doit, puisque tu n'es pas là ce soir !

\- Ouais… »

Hiro avait bien remarqué que Tadashi n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il quitte la maison pour sortir avec des amis. Il s'en amusait presque. En effet, il ne sortirait pas ce soir, la tournée des bars d'hier lui avait amplement suffit ! Il ne savait pas comment le plus vieux pouvait être en forme avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, accompagné de leurs amis. Sûrement l'expérience. Ce soir, il avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant de prévu. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il s'habilla rapidement puis descendit l'escalier de la même manière que son frère juste avant lui. Arrivé au salon, sa tante se jeta, elle aussi, sur lui, l'embrassant malgré sa réticence. Mais la femme n'en avait que faire ; Hiro restait toujours son « bébé adoré ». Voyant le visage moqueur du grand brun, il lui lança un regard noir, amusant plus qu'autre chose ce-dernier.

Les trois parents s'installèrent autour du repas réalisé avec soins par Cass. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, taquinant Hiro. Il mimait d'être vexé, sachant pertinemment qu'il se vengerait cette nuit. Dès qu'ils eurent finit le plat, Tadashi alla éteindre les lumières tandis que la tante des deux garçons apportait un gâteau classique, mais appétissant, sur lequel trônaient dix-huit bougies. Une fois posé sur la table, les deux parents du nouveau majeur se mirent à chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire », embarrassant Hiro. Il ne savait quoi faire alors, il regarda Tadashi, il le voyait peu à cause du manque de lumières mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Lorsque le regard de Hiro croisa celui du plus vieux, il détourna les yeux, ne pouvant le soutenir. Son frère était vraiment un être hors du commun. Comment pouvait-il être excitant alors qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que chanter ?Le corbeau porta son attention sur sa tante, souriante comme jamais. Hiro souffla sur les bougies. Il dû s'y reprendre à deux fois à fin de toutes les éteindre. Sa famille applaudit, riant. Le « nerd » alla rallumer la lumière. Il revint ensuite à table pendant que sa tante coupait le gâteau. Elle servit Hiro, toujours perturbé par ses pensées à l'égard de son frère, puis Tadashi et enfin, elle-même. Le plus vieux se moqua gentiment de sa tante, s'étonnant que, pour une fois, le gâteau n'était pas raté. La femme répliqua, refusant qu'on s'en prenne à sa cuisine. Les deux Hamada rirent, se faisant réprimander par Cass. Ils s'excusèrent mais ne cessèrent pas de glousser tout de suite pour autant. Il était 13h40 quand Tadashi sortit de table, sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune. Il quitta la pièce, montant dans la chambre. Contrairement à son habitude, la tante ne dit rien, étonnant encore plus le génie. Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier indiquèrent à ce dernier que son frère redescendait déjà. Il apparut à ses yeux avec un paquet bien emballé en main. Comme la table était toujours dressée, Cass la débarrassa rapidement, laissant Tadashi supporter seul la même question prononcée un nombre incalculable de fois par Hiro : « C'est quoi ? ».

La table était à présent propre. Tadashi posa donc le cadeau en face de son frère, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Le génie hésita quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur le paquet. Le papier cadeau ne résista pas longtemps à l'assaut de l'envahisseur. Sous les yeux de Hiro se trouvait à présent un magnifique ordinateur portable. C'était celui dont il rêvait depuis presque un an. Puissante, rapide, cette machine avait tout pour elle ! Ses yeux brillaient, comme ceux d'un enfant devant un paquet de bonbon. Cette comparaison fit sourire Tadashi. Son petit bébé avait grandi sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment. Il se réprimanda intérieurement ; il pensait comme un père. Hiro prit sa tante dans ses bras, heureux.

« - Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise !

\- Mais…

\- Hum ?

Hiro sembla soudainement gêné.

\- Il coûte très cher… Et je sais qu'en ce moment…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous avons partagé avec Tadashi ! Si je ne peux même pas faire plaisir à mes neveux, à quoi me sert mon argent ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « Mais » Hiro. Tu as entendu tante Cass. Et puis, tu vas en avoir besoin de cet ordi, surtout pour tes études.

\- Merci…

Tadashi ébouriffa les cheveux noirs du plus jeune, lui souriant.

\- Sois pas gêné ! Et puis, tu as un autre cadeau.

\- Quoi ?

Hiro écarquilla les yeux. Un autre cadeau ? Mais celui-là était déjà hors de prix ! Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre !

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! L'ordinateur est largement…

\- En fait, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau. Disons que c'est une faveur !

Le grand brun fit un clin d'œil à Hiro, faisant rougir ce-dernier. Il haïssait quand Tadashi faisait ça ! Surtout en présence de leur tante. Il avait toujours peur qu'elle découvre leur relation, un peu plus que fraternelle.

\- Moi, Tadashi Hamada, frère adoré de Hiro Hamada, étudiant…

\- Dashi…

\- Bref. Hiro, je t'offre le droit de me demander ce que tu veux !

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- Oui !

\- Absolument tout ?

\- Absolument tout !

\- Et tu le feras ?

\- Dans la limite du possible !

\- Intéressant…

Hiro eu un sourire vicieux, bien vite remplacé par un rire franc.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir !

\- Allez les garçons, montez dans votre chambre pour vous occuper de régler cet ordinateur. Je retourne au café.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide…

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent, laissant leur tante seule dans le salon avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour aller ouvrir son café. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de Tadashi, plus grand que celui de Hiro, avant de « régler l'ordinateur ». Tout se passa dans le calme. Peut-être même trop pour Hiro. Il dévorait des yeux le brun mais celui-ci semblait indifférent, complètement absorbé dans ses actions. Ils discutèrent un peu, rirent, avant que l'aîné ne parte à la fac. Hiro n'avait pas envie d'y aller cet après-midi. Il avait autre chose à faire. Après une bref réprimande du nerd, le plus jeune se leva du lit pour l'embrasser. Il répondit, enthousiaste, au baiser. Il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche du cadet, le dominant complètement. Il se retira quelques secondes après, puis quitta la pièce. Hiro retourna alors dans le lit de son frère, souriant. Il serait encore plus simple d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait au final...

Hiro et sa tante avaient mangé seuls, Tadashi n'étant pas rentré. Il avait mangé avec ses amis, ne prévenant pas son frère. En effet, il croyait encore et toujours que le corbeau sortait avec des camarades à lui ce soir. Lorsqu'il revint, vers 22h, il ne s'étonna pas de voir sa tante couchée cependant, la lumière dans la chambre l'intrigua. Hiro avait-il oublié de l'éteindre avant de sortir ? Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit le plus jeune, assit sur son lit. Il lui sembla qu'il l'attendait. Étonné, le plus vieux, tout en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur son lit, s'adressa à son frère : «

\- Tu n'es pas sorti ?

\- Nan. Je voulais rester ici ce soir.

Tadashi soupira, déposant sa veste sur les draps. Il s'assit ensuite, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, je serais resté.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Du moment que tu es rentré !

Hiro se rapprocha de son frère, se collant à lui.

\- Tu m'as attendu ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus vieux ; un simple baiser.

\- Je voulais que l'on fête ça, ensemble.

Sa voix s'était faite langoureuse, séductrice. Il voulait Tadashi. Et ferait tout pour que ce dernier le veuille aussi.

\- Oh… Je vois…

Tadashi se pencha pour embrasser Hiro mais il se déroba au dernier moment. Ne comprenant pas, l'étudiant l'interrogea du regard.

\- Tu as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais, Dashi ?

Tout en disant cela, le corbeau était monté à califourchon sur son aîné, obligeant celui-ci à écarter les cuisses pour se positionner entre, avant de le faire se coucher.

\- Oui…

L'aîné avait un mauvais pressentiment, bien qu'exciter par la situation. Il était rare que le plus jeune prenne les choses en mains.

\- J'ai réfléchis et… Je sais ce que je veux…

\- Et c'est ?

Hiro se rapprocha de l'oreiller de Tadashi, le faisant frémir. Son oreille était une zone sensible, comme beaucoup d'hommes. Le génie prit sa voix la plus attrayante pour murmurer au brun.

\- Je veux te prendre. »

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je reviens très bientôt pour le second où les choses seront plus plaisantes... En attedant, si vous voulez me dire quelque chose où e faire une remarque, ce sera avec plaisir !**

 **Chouchouia, pour vous servir ~**


	2. Chapter 2

yakitori : **Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

Climoushh : **Merci pour ta review ! Pauvre petit Tadashi ! Ah... Moi et ma manie de ne jamais me relire... Il faut que je fasse plus attention ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre va autant, voir plus, te plaire que le premier :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

« Je veux te prendre. »

Tadashi écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que venait de dire Hiro ? Le prendre ? Lui ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal entendu. L'aîné eu un rire nerveux en s'adressant à son frère : «

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hiro ?

Le brun tenta de se redressa mais le plus jeune appuya fortement sur ses épaules pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Hamada avait tant de force. Il s'inquiéta encore plus lorsqu'il vit le sourire perturbant qu'affichait Hiro.

\- C'est pourtant clair Tadashi : je veux te prendre.

\- C'est très drôle Hiro !

\- Je ne plaisante pas…

\- Allez, lâche-moi maintenant…

\- Tadashi.

Alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois d'échapper à son frère, Tadashi stoppa ses mouvements dès qu'il entendit ce-dernier prononcer son prénom.

\- Je suis sérieux Dashi.

Le visage du cadet était fermé.

\- Je veux faire ce que tu me fais toujours.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu te sentes bien comme moi à chaque fois qu'on le fait.

\- Mais… Tu n'as jamais été au-dessus ! Tu ne peux…

\- Chut… Tu ne veux pas que tante Cass nous entende ?

Tadashi n'en revenait toujours pas. Quelqu'un leur avait-il jeté un sort ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils aient ainsi échangé de personnalités ? Habituellement, c'était l'aîné qui disait cela, pas Hiro !

\- Tu ne peux pas…

\- Tu sais Tadashi, je suis très curieux… Je me suis donc renseigné sur le rôle de dominant ! Et puis, je t'ai beaucoup observé lorsque tu « t'occupais » de moi !

\- Hiro… Écoute…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais pas mal… Je sais que c'est ta première fois…

Tadashi ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Hiro était vraiment déterminé. Il ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis. Alors que le regard noir profond de son frère rencontra le sien, il détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas que c'était si embarrassant d'être en dessous. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour…

\- Et puis, tu m'as dit que je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais ! Voilà ce que je veux ! »

Le brun s'était fait avoir. Il ne pouvait pas contrer cet argument. Il devait abandonner… Hiro, comprenant la résignation du brun, se sentit mal. Il avait vraiment l'impression de le forcer. Il se releva donc, libérant son frère. Ce-dernier ne comprit pas l'acte. Hiro s'assit au bord du lit, un air des plus tristes sur le visage. Tadashi se redressa, se mettant au plus près de son frère, ignorant ce qu'il avait. Il posa donc sa main sur son épaule et tenta de découvrir ce qui mettait le plus jeune dans cet état : «

\- Hiro ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Hiro…

\- Je veux te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n'as pas envie ! Je te fais du mal !

\- Hiro…

\- Alors que toi, tu ne me fais que du bien ! Tu es doux ! Intentionné ! Mais moi, moi, je ne pense pas à ce que tu ressens !

Des larmes avaient fait leur apparitions sur le visage rougit du génie. Tadashi l'interpella une nouvelle fois par son prénom, essayant de le calmer. Il ne pensait pas que le faire sien était si important pour le cadet. Il s'en voulait.

\- Hiro… Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Mais si ! Je veux absolument être au-dessus alors que toi, tu…

\- Hiro. Ça suffit.

La voix de Tadashi s'était faite ferme.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors…

Tadashi déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se coucher sur le lit, jambes écartées.

\- Disons que ce soir, JE suis ton cadeau. »

Hiro ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Tadashi acceptait de le faire avec lui en tant que dominé ? Le génie se coucha à moitié sur Tadashi avant de partager avec lui un baiser passionné. Il menait la danse. Il glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'aîné et se mit à le caresser avec douceur. Il remonta jusqu'aux tétons qu'il pinça légèrement, se délectant des gémissements étouffés du brun. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser. Il l'aimait tellement mais, avait toujours peur qu'il fasse cela sans réelle envie. Voulant s'assurer du contraire, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je t'aime tellement… Je ne veux pas que tu te forces… »

Pour toute réponse, Tadashi prit le visage de son petit frère en coupe avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il le regarda avant de lui murmurer, d'une voix des plus attrayantes, « Hiro… Je suis ton cadeau Fais de moi ce que tu veux… ». L'excitation du plus jeune remonta en flèche. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré son frère. Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion. Il se releva légèrement, quittant les lèvres si délicieuses du nerd, pour retirer leurs hauts. Le plus vieux obéit docilement, posant ensuite ses mains sur l'érection, déjà bien présente, de celui qu'il aimait. Ce-dernier gémit et, pour punir son frère, lui suçota ses bouts de chairs avec avidité. Il les mordillait ou encore, les pinçaient.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Tadashi n'aurait cru qu'il été si plaisant d'être ainsi tourmenté. Il gémissements de plaisir. Comment Hiro pouvait être aussi pour une première fois ? Il sentit une des mains chaudes de son partenaire parcourir son torse avant de se poser sur la bosse formait dans son pantalon. Le plus jeune se mit à la masser à travers le tissu, satisfaisant Tadashi. La friction qu'exercée les vêtements sur sa peau, si sensible, était délicieuse. Il attrapa la main de son frère, le suppliant presque d'y aller plus fort, plus vite. Hiro cessa tout, faisant gémir de mécontentement l'aîné. Il sourit à Tadashi avant de se positionner entre ses cuisses, largement écartées.

« Tu es si beau, Tadashi… »

Le grand brun rougie. Hiro jouait avec lui. Il se vengeait de toutes les fois où lui-même l'avait embarrassé. Le petit brun embrassa l'érection au travers du tissu, se retenant de l'arracher pour engloutir l'organe tant désiré. Il lécha, embrassa, caressa pendant quelques temps le dard dressé avant que Tadashi, à bout, ne lui demande « de l'engloutir ». Le grand brun avait honte. Jamais il ne s'était sentit ainsi ! Il avait l'impression que c'était sa première fois. Hiro, fier de voir l'état de luxure dans lequel il avait placé le nerd, ouvrit le pantalon de celui-ci avant de laisser le pénis rencontrer l'air. Il l'embrassa tout d'abord sur le gland avant de réitérer l'opération sur la base. Tadashi ne pouvait que remarquer que Hiro faisait les mêmes gestes que lui. Il entendait donc cela par « observer ». Il avait mémorisé ce qu'il faisait pour lui reproduire. Et le brun devait avouer qu'il s'y prenait bien, très bien ! Il ne put retenir un petit cri quand la langue chaude de son frère vint lécher sa hampe. Il la lécher de longueur en largueur. Avec sa main libre, l'autre faisant de légers va et vient sur le dard du plus vieux, il caressa les bourses de son ainé, s'amusant presque avec. Il se nourrissait des happements de plaisir qui lui provenait. Il délaissa le pénis pour lécher les testicules de Tadashi. Ce-dernier attrapa ses cheveux et les tira légèrement pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il voulait plus. Sans plus attendre, Hiro engouffra l'érection dans sa bouche effectuant des vas et vient dessus. Il aimait écouter son frère gémir. C'était si plaisant. Cependant, sachant le dard de Tadashi gros, il se contenta d'en prendre les trois quart. Il le prendrait en entier une autre fois. Se sentant proche, l'aîné fit reculer Hiro, ne voulant pas venir tout de suite. Saisissant immédiatement les intentions de son frère, le génie embrassa celui-ci avec passion, partageant avec lui son propre pré-semence. Il domina tout de suite le baiser, ne laissant aucunes chances à Tadashi de reprendre le dessus. Hiro présenta deux doigts à l'étudiant. Ce-dernier, les yeux mouillés, les attrapa mais ne les humidifia pas, contrairement au désir de Hiro. Il regarda son frère et, d'une voix emplie de désir, chuchota : « Moi aussi, Hiro… Je le veux… ».

Ainsi, les deux amants se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, en position inverse. Hiro était couché sur e lit, ayant une parfaite vue sur les parties intimes de son frère. Tadashi, quant à lui, était au-dessus, la tête juste à la hauteur du pénis de Hiro. Les deux frères faisaient presque la même taille, bien que Tadashi soit un peu plus grand, rendant plus simple la position. Esclave de ses propres désirs, le plus vieux happa le gland du dominant, faisant gémir ce dernier. Comme vengeance, Hiro se mit à lécher l'entrée de son aîné. Celui-ci, par plaisir et pour masquer ses gémissements, prit en bouche la queue dressée du cadet. Il en prit grand soin, appréciant l'acte.

Hiro enfonça doucement un doigt humidifié dans l'antre chaud du brun. Ce-dernier n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, ne sentant pas une grande douleur. Il continua de s'occuper du pénis de son amant quand celui-ci ajouta un second doigt. Tadashi se crispa. La sensation qu'il lui procurait était désagréable. Pour remédier à cela, Hiro suça activement le pénis tendu de son aimé. Au bout d'un moment, le brun se détendit, appréciant le traitement que lui faisait subir Hiro. Il s'en voulait presque de gémir autant. En effet, il ne s'occupait presque plus du dard de son frère. Frère que s'occupait d'élargir au plus possible Tadashi pour ne pas le blesser lorsqu'il entrera. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant les chairs du corbeau. Il se régalait d'entendre sa voix. Il continua son traitement quelques minutes avant de tirer ses doigts, léchant au passage l'anus du dominé. Il put entendre le léger grognement de mécontentement qu'avait fait son aîné. Hiro laissa Tadashi le suçait, appréciant énormément cela.

« Tadashi… Arrête… J'y suis presque… »

Le brun s'exécuta, laissant une hampe gorgée de sang insatisfaite. Le plus jeune fit se mettre à quatre pattes Tadashi, de telle façon qu'il aurait moins mal à la pénétration. Les deux frères s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Hiro ne voulait vraiment pas blesser son amant.

« - Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui… Entre vite… Hiro… »

Hiro ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Tadashi n'était jamais comme ça d'habitude. Là, il était complètement rouge, submergé par le désir, et provocateur. Il ne connaissait pas cette face de son frère et savait qu'après l'avoir vue, il aurait du mal à s'en passer.

Le plus jeune Hamada fit d'abord entrer son gland, lubrifié à l'avance, en Tadashi. Il ne put l'empêcher de se crispé face à l'intrusion. Il entra tout doucement, embrassant la nuque de brun, lui murmurant tout son amour. Une fois à mi-chemin, il se stoppa, laissant Tadashi s'habituer à sa présence. C'était sa première fois en tant que dominé il fallait qu'il soit le plus doux possible. Après environ deux minutes d'attente, Tadashi dit à Hiro qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il obéit, gardant tout de même sa douceur. Son frère gémissait d'inconfort. C'était tellement désagréable ! Comment Hiro pouvait trouver ça bon ? Quelques minutes passèrent une fois de plus avant que l'aîné ne donne son feu vert au plus jeune. Hiro se mit alors à bouger. Il ne voulait pas être trop brusque mais avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Tadashi était si serré et chaud… Il avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Il donna de petits coups de buttoirs, cherchant la prostate du brun. Brun dont les gémissements d'inconfort furent vite mélangés à ceux de plaisir. Il commençait à apprécier la présence de Hiro en lui. Soudainement, une vague de plaisir le submergea. Hiro avait trouvé sa prostate et s'appliquait à la frapper le plus possible. Tadashi s'accrocha aux draps, quémandant à son frère d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Il e sentait tellement bien ! L'inconfort avait disparu pour laisser place à un plaisir intense. Il se sentait transporté dès que Hiro bougeait les hanches. Il se mit lui aussi à bouger le bassin, accentuant les sensations. Les deux frères étaient au bord de l'orgasme. Après un certain temps, les deux vinrent presque en même temps, salissant les draps de leurs semences. Le plus jeune s'était retiré juste à temps. Ils s'effondrèrent tous deux, épuisés.

Hiro se retira de Tadashi pour se coucher à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent tout deux avant de partagé un baiser passionné. Tadshi prit dans ses bras le corbeau, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait mal au bassin mais la douleur passerait. Après tout, le génie avait été très doux avec lui. Il embrassa son front avant de chuchoter à l'oreille du jeune Hamada :

« Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'être en dessous… ».

 **Voilà voilà ~ C'est ainsi que se finit cette fiction ! Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais faire un court épilogue... Mais si l'idée vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**

 **En attendant, je vous dit à une prochaine Fanfic ! :)**


	3. Epilogue

yakitorie : **Voilà ! J'ai fais un épilogue court, ne voulant pas que ce soit équivalent à un chapitre ^^ Je te remercie !**

 **Je serais ravie de lire ta fanfic et de t'envoyer mon avis, comme toi, tu l'as fais ! Bonne chance ! :D**

Climoushh : **J'ai toujours peur que mes chapitres soient trop longs... Je ferais attention à "expliquer" plus de choses à l'avenir !**

 **Et voici un court épilogue ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

Tadashi ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sentant une pression sur son bras, il regarda en direction de ce dernier pour trouver un Hiro complètement endormi dessus. Cette image attendrie l'aîné. Il se redressa légèrement et sentit quelque chose d'étrange entre ses cuisses. Il s'en souvenait maintenant hier, il avait été en dessous. Encore une fois… Ces derniers temps, il était, le plus souvent, le dominé. Il n'avait pas pris de douche pour ne pas réveiller sa tante hier et ce matin, il pouvait le sentir. Le plus jeune n'était pas venu complètement en lui il s'était retiré juste avant l'instant fatidique mais n'avait pas empêché l'entrée d'une partie de sa semence. Tadashi voulait, quelque fois, reprendre le dessus. Revoir ce Hiro si mignon...

Le brun secoua la tête de Hiro, voulant le réveiller. Le plus jeune grogna, désireux de profiter de quelques heures en plus de sommeil. Soupirant, Tadashi ébouriffa les cheveux du corbeau.

« - Hiro. Hiro, réveilles toi.

\- Hum… Dashi…

\- Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours.

\- J'ai pas envie…

\- Hiro. On va en cours. »

Tadashi se releva, repoussant le poids sur son épaule gauche. Il était à présent assit au bord du lit lorsqu'il sentit les deux bras du cadet s'entourer autour de ses hanches nues. Il essaya de voir le visage du génie mais ce dernier, encore endormit, l'avait laissé tomber sur les draps, ne laissant visible que l'arrière de son crâne.

« - Allez petit génie ! Debout !

\- Je veux rester au lit avec toi…

Tadashi sourit. Il caressa les cheveux du brun.

\- Hiro ?

Le Hamada releva la tête, faisant ses « yeux de chiot ».

\- Je veux pas…

\- Tu n'es plus un enfant Hiro. Allez, debout ! »

L'étudiant soupira. Il libéra Tadashi, ne se privant pas pour se rincer l'œil lorsque celui-ci se leva du lit. Remarquant bien cela, le plus vieux se pencha, ignorant le désagrément provoqué, et embrassa brièvement le dominant de la veille.

« - Tu seras récompensé si tu viens, Hiro…

\- Quoi ? »

Sur ces mots, l'aîné quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, un sourire aux lèvres. Hiro se leva, se dépêchant de rejoindre Tadashi, lui demanda plus d'explications. Il en aurait ce soir.

 **Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de cette fiction ! Et je peux vraiment dire à la prochaine fois !**

 **Chouchouia ~**


End file.
